


I Want A Pizza You

by iamsimonlewis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, adorkable sweetie alec, pizza delivery man magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsimonlewis/pseuds/iamsimonlewis
Summary: Alec has been staring through his window at the hot pizza delivery guy for weeks. Now, he plans on making a move.





	I Want A Pizza You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you can find me on tumblr @iamsimonlewis!

If you’d asked Alec what his guilty secret was before today he would’ve told you scratching one of Isabelle's CDs. Never in a million years would he say staring at a hot guy from inside his house.  
  
In Alec’s defense, it wasn’t his fault. The guy was wearing tight leather pants and a deep v-neck that exposed his chest. In the empty space where the shirt parted were tons of necklaces. He also had blue highlights in his dark hair - something that Alec never considered a turn on until now. Anyone who didn’t stare at him was denying themselves the chance to see an angel. So, Alec looked. And looked, and looked.  
  
He had been wanting to talk to the guy for a while, he planned it for weeks. But, he always talked himself down. Not today, today would be the day he finally talked to the mysterious man. He even stayed up late last night to write a script. It was nerdy, like Clary level nerdy, but he was scared he would fuck it up. Plus, he hated talking on phones.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Alec dials the number he’d seen on the pizza box. This was one of the times he loved having a good memory, without it he wouldn’t have been able to do this. His eyes widen as a rough voice greets him from the other side. He hadn’t imagined the guy's voice to be like that.  
  
_“Ragnor’s Pizza. I’m Raphael, what do you need?”_ The guy sounded like he didn’t want to be there, so Alec replied as fast as he could with the first thing that came to mind.   
  
_“Pizza!”_ There was a deep sigh and Alec spoke again. _“Um...pepperoni pizza?”_   
__  
_“Is that a question?”_   
  
_“N-no! I, pepperoni pizza please.”_ Alec tried to ignore the heating of his face, he was so embarrassed. He hoped that this Raphael guy wasn’t the hot delivery guy, but honestly he didn’t know. He hated pizza, it wasn’t his thing, so he never ordered from Ragnor’s or any other place. Raphael asked him questions required for deliveries, like where he lived and what method of payment he’d be using. Cash, of course. Credit Cards were the work of Satan in Alec’s eyes. After the order was placed, all he had to do was wait and hope that the delivery guy was the same hot guy.  
  
It was twenty minutes after ordering that Alec heard a car pull up and stop in front of his house. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had no idea what this guy was like, all he knew was that he had a thing for jewelry and styling his hair. The doorbell rang and Alec rushed to it, he peeked out the window to make sure it was pizza person before opening the door. It was and better yet, it was the cute guy!  
__  
_“_ Hey _there cutie! Are you Alexander Lightwood?”_ The man grinned and Alec swore that his knees turned to jelly. The guy was even hotter in close range and his voice sounded like it could cure the world of evil. In fact, Alec would bet his life that it could.  
  
_“Yeah...I, hello?”_ Alec half expected the guy to throw the pizza and run away, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled bigger and held the pizza box out.   
  
_“Pepperoni pizza, extra hot just like you.”_ He winked, causing the other man’s face to turn rosy red.  Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the cash needed to pay for the pizza, he handed it over to the man. He watched as the guy balanced the box in one hand, reaching to grab the money with the other. It was that moment that Alec noticed his fingers were clad with rings tons of them on each finger. Alec took the pizza box, resisting the urge to crinkle his nose in disgust as the pizza fumes flew up his nose.   
__  
_“Thanks...um, for the pizza. Bye.”_   
  
_“Well, it is my job after all, but you’re welcome.”_ He turned and started walking down the driveway, turning around at the end with a smirk. _“And Alexander? Don’t forget to look under the lid.”_   
  
He winked and walked back to his car, waving from inside of it. When Alec was sure the man was gone he raced into the house and put the box on the table. He froze for a second, wondering what pizza delivery guy meant when he told Alec to not forget to look under the lid. Alec ignored the tight feeling in his stomach and opened the box, as soon as he did he noticed the fancy writing written in black sharpie.   
  
**I’m Magnus** , It read with a little heart at the end. Magnus. Alec liked that name, he liked it a lot.


End file.
